Intriguing
by makkaron
Summary: Watching Kung Fu Panda with L was not the best idea. But all in all it was very.. intriguing. Well, that's how he referred to it, so we'll just go with that.   Reader x L oneshot


Reader x L

Best Friend by Toy Box

L does belong to me in my fantasyland but other than that, L does not belong to me, nor does Kung Fu Panda or you.

Watching Kung Fu Panda with L was _not_ the smartest idea. But since he had promised you some alone time, you thought the best thing you could do was watch an inspiring action-packed movie about an overweight panda who could do anything his skinny, muscular rivals could do.

So, yes, it was a strange idea, but you thought maybe L would like the movie, even if it was just a little bit.

"Panda! Panda! Panda! Let's watch Kung Fu Panda, L!" you jumped up and down as L casually walked up to the couch with a slight smile on his face. Still smiling like an idiot, you zoomed around the couch, past L, and into the kitchen to find him something to snack on. With bright eyes and arms full of Hello Panda and Pocky and the like, you threw your load onto the couch before lazily plopping down next to an amused L.

"What movie are we watching again?" he asked casually, gazing at you with those forever-unblinking charcoal eyes. After gazing back and contemplating your response for a brief second, you responded brightly, "We're watching Kung Fu Panda!" All the while waving your arms dramatically, imagining lots of glitter and rainbows forming around your head with each sweep of your arm.

L smiled briefly, in a way that not only made your heart flutter in happiness but you even thought he would laugh. He didn't, but you still grinned cheesily back before turning your attention back to the movie which had already started.

After becoming deeply absorbed in the movie like the child you were at heart, you finally decided who L was most like in the movie, which just so happened to be something you began to ponder ever since the movie started.

"I got it! I got it!" you exclaimed suddenly, jumping up and down on the couch, your [color] hair covering your eyes briefly before being swept away by one hand.

L's eyes had widened in shock, surprised by the sudden outburst from your side of the couch.

"What is it?" he asked, somewhat desperately, not exactly understanding what you had 'got'ten from this movie. You glanced at him with excited [color] eyes, sparkling and full of life at your new discovery, as pointless as it was. Though the tone of his voice forced you to settle down back onto your seat on the other side of the candy pile that separated you two.

Eyes still aglow, yet in a somewhat calmer voice, you said, "You're that old man in the movie, L, you're the turtle thing! I've been thinking about it this whole time, and that's definitely who you are most like!"

L cocked his head to the side and bit his thumb in thought. "I don't understand.."

"Well it's obvious isn't it? You're super smart and funny and that turtle is just like you!"

".. I see, but do I really have so many wrinkles? I also don't exactly see myself dying and disintegrating into sakura petals that float away on a night breeze either."

"O-Oh.. I didn't mean it like that!" you said cheerily, trying not to show the awkwardness in your voice.

He turned his head slightly to gaze at you inquiringly, before turning back to the television with a content smile. "I know.. I just wanted to see your reaction is all, do not take it too seriously, little [name.]"

An eyebrow raised and you blinked in confusion, "Oh.. Okay." you responded, unsure of what to say.

He glanced back at you again after hearing your response, trying to register your current feelings.

He smiled slightly before finishing off the last box of chocolate Pocky, all the while analyzing you.

You could feel his intense gaze as you "read" the credits, trying not to blush or shift uncomfortably, trying not to show him that you knew he was looking. A minute or so passed before you turned to him in defeat and with your usual spunk, "What?" you said, trying not to sound mean or anything else along those lines. His dark-eyed gaze met yours as you lifted an eyebrow, awaiting an answer.

"Nothing.. I-I was going to say thank you for showing me this movie. Although it is quite ridiculous on its own, it does have a very good message, and I do believe your frequent comments were rather amusing and another cause for my enjoyment."

"Oh.. It's alright," you replied, trying to sound casual as well, "I love this movie!"

All smiles, that's what you are.

"Do you love _me_?"

Well, that's certainly a new one..

"W-what?" you stuttered. _What kind of question is that? _You eyed him with a strange look, noticing how he looked at you with a completely serious face, making you regret your reply.

"Ah," he murmured quietly, picking at the pile of empty candy boxes in hopes of finding something to occupy himself with, "It's just, I thought perhaps.."

"O-Oh.. I-"

Not even half-way through with your sentence, he interrupted, "It's quite alright, all in all I was very happy to have been able to spend time with you." You felt the couch shift as you stared at your hands, signaling his leave.

Soft lips met his in the blink of an eye, flushed skin met his as your cheeks lightly brushed his and you leaned up and forward, trying to become somewhat level with his face, as he was slightly taller than you.

He had been walking down the hallway on his way back to the room containing all of his folders and computers galore, when he was met with something very.. Foreign to him. Like a foreign candy or a foreign dessert: very sweet, _very_ satisfying.

You pulled back, realizing that you needed air. _Lots_ of air after what you had just forced yourself to do. [Color] eyes glanced at curious charcoal eyes before nervously retreating to stare at his plain white shirt, not wanting to make your embarrassment too obvious in front of L. You stood very close like that for what also seemed like a very long time before he spoke.

"[Name].. I believe that was a kiss, am I wrong when I say that?"

You blinked a few times, [color] eyes still focused on his shirt and face still red.

"No.." you whispered, barely noticing his hand reaching up and a finger prodding your chin up to face him more properly.

"Interesting.." he mused in wonder, "Intriguing, definitely intriguing." He smiled slightly once again and pecked you lightly before letting go of your chin, which he had been holding firmly in place so he could look at you.

"Thank you, perhaps we should try that again some time." he said simply, kind eyes inspecting you slowly.

_Enticing, foreign, sweet, interesting.. _

_No-_

_Intriguing, without a doubt._

_The most intriguing thing I've __**ever **__experienced.._


End file.
